Princess Bride Mafia
| image = File:Princess_bride2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = PuzzleGirl | link = Princess Bride | size = 13 Players (Large) | startdate = November 10, 2008 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = # player #Slick #Itachi-san #Prince_Marth85 #Brandonb #Frozen_in_Fire #CrazyPainter #Woon #Mekal #CherryLane #Prof. Templeton #Yoruichi-san #DMS172 #Star_Tiger | first = Prince_Marth85 | last = Brandonb, Mekal, CherryLane, Yoruichi-san, Star_Tiger | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by PuzzleGirl based on Princess Bride It began on November 10, 2008 and ended in a Goodies win in D4 (November 18th). Game Mechanics Rules This is old-school mafia – nothing too complicated – however, the roles and the rules of play have been tweaked to fit the movie and my personal liking, so please read them carefully. *Roles will be randomly assigned Tuesday. As soon as all confirmations are received, the game can start. *Both days and nights will be approximately 24 hours beginning and ending at 8pm Central Time. Be patient; story posts will be made typically around 10pm Central Time. If night information comes early, or if the lynch vote is a run-away, the host can choose to post early…this will only extend the following day/night period. *Clues will not be given in the story posts – I’m just not that clever – so there is no use trying to read between the lines. Any suspicious-sounding action in the story is purely unintentional on my part. Timelines may be out-of-order so that the story flows better. All Characters will be referred to by the sex of said character – use of “he” or “she” has nothing to do with the player assigned that role. *In order for a player to reveal his/her role publicly on the thread (be it the correct role or a bluff), he/she will first be challenged to a duel. They must PM me and I will roll the die to determine their fate. They have a 2/3 chance of being allowed to reveal their role, and a 1/3 chance they will be skewered by my sword in the duel. Hinting and guessing are allowed, but a player cannot confirm a guess by saying their role without first accepting the duel. If this rule is broken then that player will become a vanilla character (losing all of their abilities.) **PG snickers wickedly!** *Nonsense posts are allowed but discouraged. If this privilege is abused (as determined by the Host :D) the abuser will first be warned and then replaced. *Be polite to one another and to the Host – no rude language. If you have a complaint about another player, please PM me so that I can handle the situation privately. The game thread is no place for complaints. *No Behind the scenes contact (BTSC) for anyone except Westley/Buttercup and the Florin Trio. *Absolutely no spying on other players’ profile page. If a player is accused of spying, an investigation and/or a reprimand will be given by me; followed by replacement. I trust that since you all are experienced and skilled in Mafia, cheating will not be necessary. Role Description Goodies Note: In this game, Westley and The Dread Pirate Roberts are two separate people – his black mask distinguishes Roberts in the images. The Princess’ Court – Win when Vizzini and the Florin Trio are dead. #Westley – The Epic Hero and Buttercup’s true love. Westley cannot die during the night while Buttercup is alive. If Westley is attacked while Buttercup is alive, there is a 50% chance that his attacker will die by Westley’s sword instead. Has BTSC with Buttercup. #Buttercup – Can bewitch all men with her surpassing beauty. Each night Buttercup can target any player. When she targets them, she simply bats her eyelashes and they are crazed by love causing the accuracy of their night action to be reduced. The action of Buttercup’s target will have a 1/3 chance of being accurate, a 1/3 chance of targeting someone random (including himself but not Buttercup or Westley) and a 1/3 chance of not working at all. Buttercup’s feminine charm does not work on Valerie. Has BTSC with Westley #The Dread Pirate Roberts – His name alone strikes fear in the hearts of men as he is notorious for being a ruthless killer. On odd nights, Roberts can kill the target of his choice. If spied upon, there is a 50% chance that Roberts will take to the high seas and be unable to be located. #Inigo Montoya – The Expert Swordsman and village drunk. Inigo is driven by his obsession to avenge the death of his father who was unjustly slaughtered by a six-fingered man. On even nights, Inigo can kill the target of his choice. Inigo can also choose one night only to go on a drinking binge. If he is targeted while on his binge he will not be able to be found because he is passed out in the thieves’ forest. Once Count Rugen is dead, Inigo loses his thirst for blood and booze and becomes a vanilla character. #Fezzik – The Giant. Fezzik may look intimidating but he's got a heart of pure gold. If spied upon, Fezzik will don a holocaust cloak and masquerade as the Dread Pirate Roberts (unless his role has already been publicly revealed.) Fezzik cannot die by lynching. If he gains the majority vote and is lynched he will loose consciousness for one night/day period when he will be safe from any action against him. After the next lynching vote, Fezzik will regain consciousness and rejoin the court – with his identity made public of course. #Clergyman – Each night the Clergyman can say a blessing of protection on the person of his choice. However, because the Clergyman is as old as dirt and is suffering from dementia he has only a 50% chance of blessing the intended person, leaving him with a 50% chance of accidentally blessings a statue of St. Francis. The Clergyman can only choose to bless himself once, but when he does, his blessing is 100% effective. #Miracle Max – Can bring anyone back to life during the night by giving them a chocolate-coated miracle pill (but not the same person 2 nights in a row.) However, because of his deep hatred for Prince Humperdinck, even if he is accidentally chosen, Miracle Max will refuse to make him a pill. Max can only choose to save himself once. #Valerie – Valerie is the wife of Miracle Max. Each night Valerie can look into the soul of a person and see the goodness (or faction) in their heart. If Valerie is killed during the night she automatically consumes Max’s miracle pill, even if he had intended it for another player, including himself. She will be revived, but her role will be made public. She can only be saved once – whether she was chosen by Max or not (and irregardless of if Max is still alive.) #Narrator – The Narrator knows the whole story. He can learn the role of one player each night. If the Narrator is lynched, he will (must) shout out the identity of the player of his choice before he dies. Baddies Vizzini – Rogue Hitman. Each night Vizzini can challenge any player to a battle of wits – to the death – via a drinking game. There is a 2/3 chance that his opponent will consume the drink laced with Iocane powder (one of the deadliest poisons known to man) and die. Vizzini wins when both Westley and Buttercup are dead. If Prince Humperdinck chooses, he can hire Vizzini to replace one of his fallen partners. The offers is so sweet that Vizzini accepts it unconditionally and gains BTSC with the remaining Florin Trio. However, as part of the Trio, Vizzini’s kill accuracy will become distorted. He will then have a 2/3 chance of poisoning his target, and a 1/3 chance of poisoning a random living player (including himself and the other members of the Florin Trio.) Vizzini’s win condition then becomes that of the Florin Trio. Vizzini cannot be killed the first night. *Note: if Vizzini wins too early on, the game will continue to compete for second place. The Florin Trio – Wins when all the innocents are dead. #Prince Humperdinck – Ruler of the Florin trio. The Prince is trying to frame Gilder, the country across the sea, in order to start a war. Each night the Prince makes a kill command – if the kill is successful the Prince will set the murder scene to appear as though the Gildeans committed the crime. Has BTSC with Count Rugen and the Albino. If one of the other Florin Trio members is killed, Humperdinck has the option to hire Vizzini to help him start the war and he will gain BTSC with the remaining members. However, Vizzini’s kill accuracy will become distorted. He will then have a 2/3 chance of poisoning his target, and a 1/3 chance of poisoning a random player (including himself and the other members of the Florin Trio.) The other members of the Trio cannot hire Vizzini if the Prince is killed. #Count Rugen, the six-fingered man – Master of Torture. Each night Rugen can torture one person by strapping them to “the machine.” In their unbearable agony, that person will squeal their true identity before Rugen let’s them free. Has BTSC with Prince Humperdinck and the Albino. Should the Prince die, Count Rugen will become so enraged that each torture session will then also have at 50% chance of killing his victim. #Albino – Medical Assistant and Guardian of the Hideout. Each prime night (2,3,5,7) the Albino can use one of his homemade remedies to nurse one of the Florin Trio back to health. He can only choose to heal himself once. If the Albino is spied on there is a 50% chance that he will sneak off to the hideout before he can be found. Has BTSC with Prince Humperdinck and Count Rugen. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Slick - Miracle Max *Itachi-san - Princess Buttercup *Prince_Marth85 - Inigo Montoya *Brandonb - The Narrator *Frozen_in_Fire - The Dread Pirate Roberts *Mekal - Westley *CherryLane - Valerie *Yoruichi-san - Fezzik *Star_Tiger - The Clergyman Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Slick - Miracle Max – Lynched D2 #Itachi-san - Princess Buttercup - Killed N4 by Vizzini #Prince_Marth85 - Inigo Montoya - Killed N1 by Roberts #Brandonb - The Narrator #Frozen_in_Fire - The Dread Pirate Roberts - Killed N3 by Humperdinck #CrazyPainter - Vizzini - Lynched D4 #Woon - The Albino – Killed N3 by Vizzini #Mekal - Westley #CherryLane - Valerie #Prof. Templeton - Prince Humperdinck - Lynched D3 #Yoruichi-san - FezzikLynch D1 saved, revealed as Fezzik #DMS172 - Count Rugen - Killed N4 by Vizzini #Star_Tiger - The Clergyman Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 2 Category:Games